


The Sacredness of Sundays

by Azile_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azile_Teacup/pseuds/Azile_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkme_merlin prompt, can't find the thing though. Basically Merlin wakes up and gets a nasty surprise when he rushes to the loo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacredness of Sundays

Arthur/Gwaine, Merlin/Other (who he is blissfully happy with)

Merlin woke to the feeling, the fantastic feeling, of lips kissing down his stomach. He blinked, then the feelings intensified as he realised it was Sunday. Sunday meant no work, no crazy boss. He let himself smile. Then, just to be certain, double checked just who it was that belonged to the lips. He was relieved to find Freya, smiling up at him.

“Got a bit plonkered last night didn't you? Don't think I missed that moment of panic, not knowing who I was. Don't worry. Gwaine called me last night because you kept wandering off to look for me.”

“Oops. Sorry. Was fun though, what I can remember. And this is great! It's Sunday! No slaving away for dollophead today!”

“Nice to know you're thinking of your boss when I'm kissing you.”

“No! I wasn't. At all. Just Sunday! Carry on, please. Don't let me interrupt.”

He swept a hand, inviting her lower. She grinned at him happy to oblige, bending to press a kiss to the inside of his thigh. 

“Um, actually, do let me interrupt. Not that that's not lovely-”

“You want me higher? Here perhaps?”

She kissed the top of his pubic hair, at the base of his stirring cock.

“Mmuh! Yeah. But, uh, I really have to pee. Like, five minutes ago.”

She started at him for a second and he thought he'd miss judged. They'd only just moved on to this stage of things- waking up together regularly. But then she let out a peal of laughter and shoved him off the bed. He lay stunned as his boxers sailed over the edge, landing on his face, followed by the jeans he was wearing last night. The belt buckle whacked him on the nose

“Ow! Partner abuse! That hurt.”

Freya kept on laughing though so he had no choice but to get dressed throwing her wounded looks. She was sat, one of his t-shirts pulled over her knees, pointed chin resting on them grinning at him. He bent to kiss her. Then kissed her again, deeper, when she responded.

“Go on. I don't want you to piss on me, Merlin. So not into water sports.”

“Don't wanna leave you.”

“I'm not going to the toilet with you Merlin!”

Merlin pouted at her but she didn't budge. He sighed deeply leaving the room backwards and talking loudly as he went.

“Fine. I'm going. All alone. Braving the possibility of hungover Gwaine, alone. Trekking to the bathroom, alone. Without ooph!”

He turned, expecting to see a grinning Gwaine. Instead it was Arthur. Big, blonde, prat dollop head Arthur. On a Sunday. In his living room. In his way. And he really had to pee, now. He'd just have to deal with his hallucination later. There no way it could actually be Arthur. He rushed to the loo, moaning in relief at letting his bladder go. Merlin washed his hands because that's what civilised people do not because there was the possibility Arthur was standing outside and Arthur seemed to think he didn't clean his hands. He opened the bathroom door a crack, peering furtively out.

“Merlin, stop lurking behind the door, you idiot. What are you doing?”

Merlin stepped out with all his dignity and looked around. Arthur was stood by Gwaine's door, Gwaine in boxers with one hand tangled in Arthur's shirt. Wait. In Arthur's shirt, that he was wearing yesterday. Gwaine's hand. Arthur's shirt. Yesterday's-

“Oh no! No, no, no. No, Gwaine, no. Fuck! how did your collective ego’s even fit in the same room?”

“You want me to tell you all about how things fit? You never wanted those kinds of details before.”

“No! Ew! Oh god oh god. My eyes. What? Gwaine!”

Gwaine was now having hysterics, leaning against Arthur's chest. Shirt clad chest. Merlin started some more.

“Oh my god. My boss is in my house, on a SUNDAY! A sacred day, Gwaine. And he's wearing boxers. My house! Gwaine, I'm going to kill you slowly.”

“Aw, c'mon Merlin. Don't be such a girl. My trousers are round here somewhere, also in your house. And Sunday's only a sacred day to delusional people.”

Arthur turned away from Merlin, snogging Gwaine thoroughly before extracting himself and pushing into Gwaine's room. Gwaine's eyes following, staring at his-

“Gwaine! Ew! That's my boss's arse your staring at. My boss! On a Sunday!”

“Hush, you. I'm appreciating. I don't interrupt you at the national gallery, do I?”

“The nat...Gwaine! That's sacrilege. Freya!”

Merlin was wailing by this point because Arthur, his stinking pratty boss, was laughing at him. In Gwaine's bedroom. Freya poked her head out of his room then, seeing only Gwaine, the rest of her followed. She was still wearing his t-shirt, but she'd added a pair of his jeans to her ensemble. She looked amazing. Her hair was everywhere and she was smiling shyly at him. He kissed her, stroking her bottom lip where she'd bitten it. His hand came up to her waist, pulling her closer. He could smell her shampoo- coconutty. 

“If I can't kiss people, neither can you.”

He jumped back and Freya squealed; Gwaine was Right There, face pushing between them. Merlin shoved him back, scowling, and put his hands on his hips, mouth open ready for a lecture on the difference between Freya (nice, sweet, kind, not someone's boss) and Arthur (fat, horrible, ugly, boss) but then Arthur came out into the hall, Freya went bright red and hid behind him and Gwaine just kept grinning.

“You... You. Right. How did this happen? Fine, I admit it did happen, now how? Gwaine.”

“Your friend showed up last night to say hi, but you pushed him away. Poor baby needed comforting and who better than your best friend? I was looking out for you, making sure he didn't sulk and sack you. Again.”

“Actually, you tried to push me, fell over, then ran away giggling. I have video footage.”

Merlin stared at the horrible, horrible prat.

“Prat! Give it to me, delete it! Actually I don't care, it doesn't exist.”

“Hmmm. No. I think I'll keep it. It'll come in handy next time you refuse to deal with my correspondence.”

“I'm willing and ready to correspond. Very willing. It's expected with the job. I'm not texting your sister telling her to go away! You're a self entitled arse who is sleeping with my best friend just to annoy me! Your worse than your father! At least when he plays with people it's to get something, you just do it for fun!”

There was silence in the hallway. A whispered 'oops' came from Freya's hiding place as Arthur stilled. He stared at Merlin for a second.

“You're in my employ, you'll do as I say. And I can sleep with whoever I wish, it's none of your business. Maybe I was out of line badgering you about Morgana but you are out of line. I knew Gwaine at uni, we bumped into each other last night and he invited me here. Not that it's any of your business.”

Gwaine had slipped away, pulling Freya gently into the kitchen. Merlin noticed he did it while barely touching her which he was grateful for. She was jumpy enough already. He turned his attention back to Arthur whose jaw was tight, eyes on the wall behind Merlin's head.

“Sorry. You just, wound me up. I know Morgana annoys you and I'm happy to deal with her if you need a break. It just surprised me, seeing you here.”

Arthur relaxed a little. His mouth twitched, but he looked gravely at Merlin, nodding solemnly and intoned

“On a Sunday, right?”

“Right.”

They stared at each other. Then Arthur relaxed, finding what he was looking for in Merlin's face. 

“That was Freya? How about you introduce us.”

“Ok.”

Merlin lead the way into the kitchen, moving to a jittery Freya. He brushed the hair away from her face taking the tea cup gently from her hands replacing it with himself. He kissed her, taking the time to meet her eyes and ask permission, then gently opening her lips. She pulled away, smiling, and retook her cup.

“Mine, make your own.”

“Yes Ma'am. This is Arthur. The prat, the dollophead, the arrogant arse.”

“Hi, Freya right? Merlin never shuts up about you. He seems you feel you'd run my company better than me.”

“I, I'm sure, he doesn't”

Arthur backed off a little, smiled at her carefully

“He's an idiot. Now, who wants breakfast? The reason Merlin ran into me this early, it's horribly early, is Gwaine's fault. He woke up with a ravishing need for bacon. Would you two like to join us for a hangover breakfast cure?”

He turned to Gwaine, kissed him soundly and then settled in against him to wait. Merlin eyed Gwaine. He'd been awfully quiet, and now he was looking at Arthur pensively. That couldn't end well. 

“I think we'll stay in. It's Sunday! Your not meant to leave the house on Sunday.”

Arthur grinned good naturedly at him then wandered off, in search of shoes probably.

“I'm going back to your room. Join me in a minute?”

“Always.”

Freya went too, leaving him with Gwaine. 

“What the hell? My boss. Sunday. My house.”

“I like him. I didn't know him much at uni, I knew Morgana as you know seeing as I got you your job through her. I never got to meet Arthur much but he's always been a good man. And he's patient, for the most part. We actually talked last night. I was really drunk and so I told him I couldn't do much in ways of relationships and he just nodded, said he'd wait. That he'd kind of fancied me and always wanted to see where it went. He said he's got time at the moment.”

“Yeah, the girl he was going to marry fucked off with Arthur's uncle. Bloody Sophia.”

He looked at Gwaine. His best friend, since Will died. For years now. All through uni, even long distance. He sighed. 

“Ok. My boss, my house, Sunday. But you're forgiven.” 

“Good good. So. Freya? You managed that yet? I, unlike you, always want details. So, what's ow!”

Merlin wielded the wooden spoon threateningly

“Shoo! Get my boss out of here. Out out out!” 

As Merlin chased Gwaine past a baffled looking Arthur Gwaine grabbed his shoes and ran out the door cackling madly. Arthur slipped past Merlin mumbling something that would have been thank you if Arthur wasn't an arse but was probably more along the lines of 'don't be late tomorrow' and followed Gwaine at a more sedate pace. Merlin shut the door, set the deadlock and rushed back to Freya. There'd been a promise in her smile this morning.


End file.
